


Drabbles angéliques et démoniaques

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des recueils drabbles de la FA et drabbles de l'arbre de drakys [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, F/M, Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Multi, Spirit World, Transformation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour la soirée drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente sur l'Asie du 14/03/14 et celle sur les croyances et les superstitions du 13/06/2014.</p><p>14/03/2014 : <br/>Héraklès passent ses vacances au Japon en compagnie des parts lumineuses et sombres de Kiku.<br/>Deux drabbles sur Yao, sa part sombre et Ivan.</p><p>13/06/2014 :<br/>Du côté de ce démon de Lovino et de cet ange de Feliciano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cerisiers en fleurs

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire part de mon Univers Alternatif où les persos ont une part angélique et une part démoniaque. Je dis ange et démon par simplification pour tous les pays. C'est plus une part lumineuse et une part sombre sous la forme d'entité spirituelle.  
> 

Héraklès déambulait tranquillement au bras de Kiku dans les allées de cerisiers.

La chute des pétales sur la pelouse invitait à la poésie du moment, mais ne suffisait pas à embellir cette après-midi.

Kiku, de sacré mauvais poil, faisait fuir tous les amoureux allongés sous les cerisiers rien que par son aura colérique.

Il était grand temps de passer à l’attaque des sens.

Héraklès attrapa négligemment la taille de Kiku pour la caresser. Le but réel de la manœuvre se révélait de défaire la ceinture du kimono. Surpris de se retrouver nu, Kiku poussa un cri ressemblant à un miaulement.

Une queue blanche prolongeait sa colonne vertébrale.

Héraklès, intrigué par le bonnet de Kiku, lui enleva et s’amusa de voir deux oreilles pâles de chat entre les mèches noires de ses cheveux.

« Neko Nihon ! »

Le Grec se jeta amoureusement sur l’Ange.

Le corps chaud et souple du Neko avait tout de celui d’un homme, même si certains de ses attributs adorables étaient spécifiques à sa classe spirituelle.

Alors qu’Héraklès s’apprêtait avec bonheur à faire sien ce corps consentant, la lueur d’un sabre brilla sous sa gorge.

« Tengu nihon, tu veux te joindre à nous !

-          C’est interdit de folâtrer avec Neko ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce qui concerne Japon, les esprits japonais sont susceptibles d'être autant bénéfiques que maléfiques en eux-même.
> 
> Personnage : Kiku Honda, nation japonaise
> 
> Yokai bénéfique : Neko nihon  
> Yokai maléfique : Tengu nihon
> 
> Un neko est donc un yokai (esprit fantôme) avec un corps d'homme et des attributs de chat. C'est un esprit bénéfique, protecteur de la maison pouvant apporter de nombreuses bénédictions. Seulement, s'il est mécontent, il peut provoquer des incendies dans les villes en crachant des boules de feux.
> 
> Un Tengu est un yokai également avec un corps d'homme, des ailes noires et un masque en forme de bec. C'est un esprit considéré comme maléfique. Il l'est tellement que je n'ai pas trouvé d'informations sur ce qu'il fait comme vilain tour exactement (j'ai lu quelque part qu'il était à l'origine d'étranges disparitions). C'est un protecteur du dharma et un expert en arts martiaux. Son devoir est donc de protéger la marche du monde, quitte à briser des vies. J'ai donc choisi un démon sacrément moralisateur pour Kiku.


	2. Sirène

Héraklès réfrénait ses ardeurs autant que possible en buvant le thé avec Tengu. Il avait envie de faire l’amour. Seulement, ce terrible yokai, expert en arts martiaux, portait beaucoup trop la morale et la vertu en son cœur pour le laisser faire.

Souriant, Héraklès songea au vilain tour qu’il pourrait jouer au yokai. Vraiment trop tentant.

Il se divisa lui-même.

Tengu, surpris, ne put protéger ses oreilles à temps. Il succomba au chant de l’envoutante Leucosia et il laissa Bakkos retrouver joyeusement Neko.

La sirène releva le masque en forme de bec du Tengu pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres. Tengu ne reprit pas ses esprits tellement l’instant fut bref. Leucosie le força à s’allonger en chantant à nouveau de plus belle. Ses ailes fauves cachèrent le soleil et un coup de vent fit voler les feuilles de l’automne.

Leucosia s’occupa de l’exciter au possible en ondulant des hanches sur son bassin et en offrant ses seins à la paume de ses mains. Le grand guerrier, aux ailes corbeau, reposait entre ses jambes complètement dépassé.

La démone grecque s’arrêta de chanter pour laisser au démon japonais le soin de décider par lui-même de la suite des évènements.

Les cris de plaisir de leurs anges les incitèrent à suivre leur conduite exemplaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnage : Héraklès Karpusi, nation grecque
> 
> Hellas est le nom grecque attribué à la Grèce antique. J'ai mis Bakkos (Normalement, ça se prononce Bakksos en n'oubliant pas de prononcer le s à la fin, le χ grec est tellement particulier que je n'arrive pas à trouver une écriture appropriée autre que le ks)
> 
> Entité angélique : Bakkos Hellas, un Bacchus. Les Bacchus sont des entités rattachées à Dionysos. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup détaillé, mais Bakkos est un ange igné avec des ailes de feux. Il me faudrait beaucoup de pages pour dire tout ce qu'il y a à dire sur lui.  
> Entité démoniaque : Leucosia Hellas, une sirène (la sirène grecque, avec des ailes d'oiseau et un corps de femme... Oui, normalement, c'est buste de femme, j'ai un peu modifié la légende). Les sirènes ont pour habitude d'attirer les marins par leur chant sur des rivages dangereux et de les précipiter vers la mort.


	3. Terre

Un arc aveuglant en main, Yao parcourut la clairière à toute vitesse. Il décocha rapidement ses flèches lumineuses pour occire les ennemis l’entourant. Ceux qui ne succombait pas à ses tirs criaient de surprise et périssaient asphyxiés dans la terre.

Le silence se fit, lourd et pesant, quand il se retrouva presque tout à fait seul.

Vivant, le cœur battant, il se tourna vers la personne qui l’applaudissait.

« Tu aurais pu venir m’aider », râla Yao.

Ivan se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu n’avais pas l’air d’en avoir besoin. Je reconnais bien là, la plus vieille nation au monde, impitoyable. »

Yao attrapa la manche d’Ivan pour l’attirer en dehors de ce cercle de morts où officiait sa part sombre. Nuwa pourrait prendre Ivan pour une menace et l’enfermer définitivement dans les tréfonds de la terre.

Après quelques pas, Ivan le plaqua contre un arbre, se moquant de le faire en pleine nature et en plein territoire ennemi.

Yao n’avait pas peur. Nuwa le protégerait d’indésirables.

Il laissa Ivan ouvrir sa veste militaire, détacher ses cheveux et plonger sa main large dans son pantalon.

Yao posa son dos sur la terre, protégeant Ivan de la colère de Nuwa, alors qu’ils s’unissaient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnage : Yao Wang, nation chinoise
> 
> J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver des informations sur les esprits chinois en faisant des recherches pour l'une de mes premières fanfictions sur Hetalia "Une histoire de cigogne". Je peux donc m'en servir à nouveau.
> 
> Comme Chine est une nation très ancienne dans Hetalia, je lui ai attribué des entités à l'origine de la création du monde selon sa propre culture. C'est la seule nation antique encore en vie dans le manga, il ne faut pas l'oublier. 
> 
> Part lumineuse : Yao Wang (lui-même pour le coup) est un archer, un grand héros chinois. Au début des temps, il aurait sauvé le monde de la sècheresse en abattant de ses flèches neuf des dix soleils éclairant la terre.  
> Part ténébreuse : Nuwa Wang. C'est un esprit féminin pouvant se transformer en serpent. En modelant de l'argile par curiosité, elle aurait donné naissance à toute l'humanité.
> 
> En ce qui concerne Russie, je n'ai pas sorti pour l'occasion ses deux parts. Je les ai en réserve. ;).


	4. Valeureux ninja

Tengu s’était fait avoir en beauté par Leucosia. Depuis, il portait des boules quiès constamment pour ne pas retomber dans le déshonneur.

Etre privé de son ouïe ne gênait pas beaucoup le tengu. En ninja valeureux, il s’était entraîné de longues années au fin fond des montagnes du Japon pour pouvoir se priver de n’importe quel sens et pour résister à toutes les tentations.

Contrairement à Bakkos. Bakkos succombait à toutes les tentations terrestres !

Il allait lui faire un rappel des vertus élémentaires !

Tengu dégaina son sabre et se dirigea d’un pas décidé vers l’entité grecque qui s’abreuvait au goulot d’une excellente bouteille de vin.

Tengu apprit à ses dépend que Leucosia savait charmer autrement qu’avec sa voix.

Elle avait une peau fascinante, blanche comme le lait, elle était d’une telle beauté sans ses vêtements.

Alors qu’elle dansait devant ses yeux fascinés, Tengu, son arme pointée vers la Terre, se demandait s’il était vraiment raisonnable de la laisser continuer.

Il avait une érection gênante. Neko et Bakkos ne devaient pas être dans un meilleur état.

Tengu prit une grande inspiration avant d’emmener Leucosia dans ses appartements privés.

Les orgies dionysiaques, très peu pour lui et certainement pas sous son toit.


	5. Jeux de hasard

Yao s’assit à une table de hasard, misant de l’argent avec parcimonie.

Il avait un budget par an spécialement dédié à ce loisir.

Nuwa se transformait en serpent coloré, s’entortillait à son cou comme un bijou précieux et surveillait attentivement de ses pupilles fendus le déroulement des jeux. Plus que l’appât du gain, c’était le hasard qui fascinait Nuwa.

Yao devait ce petit plaisir à sa part sombre de temps à autre.

Il sursauta. Ivan venait de s’asseoir à côté de lui. Nuwa siffla de mécontentement.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de passion.

-          C’est un plaisir solitaire. »

La main d’Ivan se posa sur la sienne, caressante. Yao sentit les anneaux de Nuwa se resserrer légèrement autour de son cou. Il ne pouvait pas priver Nuwa de son petit plaisir mensuel. Le Chinois se rapprocha de la table, entraînant le Russe à sa suite.

Sa main se fit baladeuse entre deux tours de roulette. Elle remonta agréablement à l’intérieur de la cuisse d’Ivan pour masser cette bosse proéminente à l’entrejambe.

Le Russe fit tout pour cacher son trouble tandis que Yao faisait son possible pour paraître passionné par une boule blanche vacillante entre deux numéros.


	6. L'air frais de la montagne

Les trois entités avaient convenu qu’un petit séjour dans un coin perdu en altitude ferait du bien à Tengu.

Ils ne s’étaient pas attendus à ce que le yokai se place sur une porte rouge et surveille leurs faits et gestes.

L’air vif et frais de la montagne ne semblait pas le détendre alors qu’il en avait vanté les vertus pendant plusieurs jours.

Ses ailes repliées sur son corps pour échapper au vent glacé, son masque sur le nez, Tengu cherchait la moindre petite faille dans ce monde idyllique.

Bakkos était très attiré par Tengu, mais ce n’était apparemment pas réciproque. Tengu était beaucoup trop rigide pour accepter son laissé-allé.

Neko se mit contre lui, cherchant la chaleur de son corps. Tengu se redressa en sentant leur proximité.

Bakkos allait profiter que le démon soit perché sur son poste d’observation pour lui montrer de quoi il était capable.

Usant de tous ses charmes, Bakkos passa ses mains dans les vêtements de Neko pour le caresser intimement. Le yokai blanc ne vit aucun inconvénient à se comporter ainsi avec son amant, contrairement à Tengu.

Heureusement, Leucosia trouvait toujours un moyen pour faire fondre les résolutions de Tengu et leur éviter le jugement de son sabre.


	7. Pouvoirs démoniaque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Début des drabbles du 13/06/2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Informations supplémentaires sur l'Univers Alternatif : Dans celui-ci, chaque nation peut se diviser en deux entités : démoniaque et angélique, représentant respectivement leur part sombre et leur part lumineuse. En continuant dans cet ordre d'idée, les jumeaux italiens sont une même personne séparée à la naissance et sont devenus deux êtres bien distincts par la force des choses : Lovino demone (un démon tapageur) et Felix Italia (une sirène à la voix des anges). Pour me justifier, c'est même dit dans le manga que Romano est un petit démon et Feliciano un petit ange (Oui ! Je vous embête avec mon UA tordu qui est encore plus complexe que ça sur la notion de bien et de mal... mais ce serait trop long à développer).  
> Je pense que ces détails sont suffisants pour comprendre la suite.

**Thème Croyances et Superstitions de la soirée drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente**

**Image inspiratrice :**

Les yeux de Romano avaient pris cette dangereuse lueur pétillante.  
Antonio n’avait plus vu cette expression malicieuse depuis le soir où il était rentré trop tard au goût de son Italien préféré. Reposes en paix, bibliothèque chérie !  
Ah, là ! C’était plus intéressant.  
Son demone déboutonnait sa chemise à toute vitesse. Antonio se dévoua pour faire sauter les boutons récalcitrants, récoltant un juron bien senti.  
Les magnifiques ailes noires de Romano firent enfin leur apparition.  
« Tu es content de toi, bastardo ! Tu m’as mis en colère !  
\- Je suis désolé d’avoir planté les tomates en retard !  
\- Tu vas souffrir, idiota !  
\- Défoules-toi sur mon corps, mi corazon ! Et pas sur le mobilier ! »  
Triomphant, Romano fit apparaître une tomate bien mûre dans la paume de sa main.  
Antonio, déçu, voulait qu’il utilise ses fantastiques pouvoirs démoniaques pour autre chose !  
« Viens l’attraper !  
\- Ce n’est pas elle que je veux capturer !  
\- Non ! »  
Antonio lui attrapa les hanches, l’alluma avec des baisers insistants et l’entraîna vers la chambre.  
Mis sur la voie bénie de la luxure, son demone le plaqua contre le matelas, se plaça sur son bassin et ne put en être facilement délogé.

 


	8. Bris de glace

**Soirée drabbles du vendredi 13 juin de la Ficothèque Ardente pour le thème Croyances et Superstitions**

**Image inspiratrice** :

 

  
« Puttana di merda ! »  
Serait-ce le doux son de son démon personnel ?  
Antonio soupira, s’attendant à un nouveau dégât domestique. Son cher démon tapageur se devait de casser un objet par jour, ce serait dans sa nature, parait-il.  
En entendant son amant s’époumoner encore et encore, Antonio décida qu’il devait aller voir l’étendue du désastre.  
« Sept ans de malheur ! »  
Antonio vit le miroir brisé en mille morceaux et l’état de désolation de Romano.  
« Tu n’es pas blessé au moins ?  
\- Non, ça va, rougit Romano penaud, ce qui le rendit absolument adorable et sexy.  
\- Ne t’inquiètes pas. Je vais éloigner le malheur de ta personne en te rendant heureux tous les jours !  
\- Idiota ! »  
Romano allait prendre un balai, mais Antonio l’en dissuada.  
« Il faudrait vraiment que je vérifie que tu sois intact de partout partout.  
\- Perverso. »  
Antonio entraîna Romano loin de la salle de bain et ses débris de verre, choisissant un mur éloigné de tout objet fragile pour examiner son homme. Il retira les vêtements délicatement, déposant des baisers mouillés sur chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée.  
Il fit glisser le pantalon et le boxer lentement, embrassant l’aine, se régalant de ces soupirs impatients.


	9. Jeux de mains

**Soirée drabbles du vendredi 13 juin de la Ficothèque Ardente sur le thème Croyances et Superstitions**

**Image inspiratrice** :

Ludwig n’était pas superstitieux, ne croyait pas au surnaturel et, pour lui, tout avait une explication rationnelle.  
Pourquoi laissait-il Feliciano lui lire les lignes de la main ? Rien de mystérieux, là-dedans.  
L’ange italien avait le pouvoir dans sa voix de lui faire faire tout ce qu’il voulait.  
Ludwig avait tendu sa main entre une bougie et une boule de cristal et l’avait reposée sur la paume chaude et chaleureuse de son devin improvisé.  
Ses dernières réticences s’envolèrent au moment où Feliciano caressa délicatement et agréablement le creux de sa main de la pulpe de son index. L’Italie lui fit du charme, avec son magnifique sourire, en lui promettant une vie amoureuse tendre et passionnée.  
Avec un Italien. Il ne précisait pas lequel, mais c’était tellement évident.  
Quand Feliciano détailla sa vie sexuelle épanouie, Ludwig trouva l’occasion rêvée pour remonter sa cheville le long du pied qui l’asticotait sous la table et pour caresser l’entrejambe de son partenaire.  
Son homme sirène interrompit son flot de paroles charmeuses en laissant passer un gémissement entre ses lèvres.  
Bon sang ! Ses vieilles tables en bois étaient vraiment trop lourdes !  
Heureusement, son Italien était assez souple pour passer par-dessus et pour faire des acrobaties dans cet espace étroit.


	10. Inauguration

**Soirée drabbles du vendredi 13 juin de la Ficothèque Ardente sur le thème Croyances et Superstitions**

**Image inspiratrice** :

  
Ludwig se méfiait toujours quand Feliciano l’emmenait trop près de l’eau. Bien qu’il ait maintenant des ailes blanches, il n’en restait pas moins une sirène avec des pulsions étranges envers sa tendre moitié.  
Feliciano lança la bouteille de champagne sur le bateau et rata sa cible.  
Encore une fois.  
C’était l’inauguration la plus longue de son existence.  
« Romano ! Va briser cette bouteille de champagne, ordonna Ludwig, bien loin de Feliciano. Sur le bateau ! Pas entre tes doigts ! »  
Lovino Demone était bien plus efficace pour la destruction que Felix Italia. Il avait même cabossé la toiture dans son enthousiasme débordant.  
« Viens boire le champagne avec moi à l’intérieur. Il y a plein de chambres à inaugurer ! », proposa Feliciano.  
Comment résister ?  
Feliciano savait comment le faire chavirer vers le désir, juste en modifiant l’intonation de sa voix. L’effet que Feliciano avait sur lui pourrait paraître effrayant, mais il n’en abusait jamais, ce qui se révélait très rassurant.  
Docile, Ludwig caressa son corps de ses grandes mains, dès qu’ils furent à l’abri des regards indiscrets, et ne tarda pas à le contenter d’amples coups de reins.  
Il n’avait rien de plus jouissif que de faire chanter un homme-sirène de plaisir.


	11. Grèce/Japon

Leucosia Hellas traversa la rue en courant. Elle aurait bien aimé se cacher dans son appartement de secours, mais elle ne voulait pas en indiquer la localisation aux passants.

Dès qu'elle le put, elle étendit ses ailes fauves, s'élevant dans le ciel d'Athènes. Leucosia prit de l'altitude jusqu'à remonter la vallée d'Oliviers conduisant à Delphes et elle se posa dans l'arène.

« Tu t'es disputé avec ton ange ? »

Leucosia tourna le regard vers un homme ressemblant beaucoup à Japon. Seulement, il avait des ailes noires, des vêtements sombres et un masque en forme de bec. Un démon. Faussement timide, elle cacha ses courbes nues au regard de plus en plus intéressé du japonais.

« N'aies pas peur », dit immédiatement le démon.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras affectueusement.

« Quel est le problème ? »

Son corps de démone lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas indifférent à la chaleur de son homologue. Il serait intéressant de passer un moment agréable avec ce bel homme.

« Console-moi !

\- Euh… je… ce n'était pas mon intention. »

Leucosia l'embrassa, trouva le chemin jusqu'à son érection et lui fit oublier toutes réticences.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ce qui concerne Japon, les esprits japonais sont susceptibles d'être autant bénéfiques que maléfiques en eux-même.
> 
> Personnage : Kiku Honda, nation japonaise
> 
> Yokai bénéfique : Neko nihon  
> Yokai maléfique : Tengu nihon
> 
> Un neko est donc un yokai (esprit fantôme) avec un corps d'homme et des attributs de chat. C'est un esprit bénéfique, protecteur de la maison pouvant apporter de nombreuses bénédictions. Seulement, s'il est mécontent, il peut provoquer des incendies dans les villes en crachant des boules de feux.
> 
> Un Tengu est un yokai également avec un corps d'homme, des ailes noires et un masque en forme de bec. C'est un esprit considéré comme maléfique. Il l'est tellement que je n'ai pas trouvé d'informations sur ce qu'il fait comme vilain tour exactement (j'ai lu quelque part qu'il était à l'origine d'étranges disparitions). C'est un protecteur du dharma et un expert en arts martiaux. Son devoir est donc de protéger la marche du monde, quitte à briser des vies. J'ai donc choisi un démon sacrément moralisateur pour Kiku.


End file.
